All's Fair In Love
by Sam22-2
Summary: Peter is kidnapped, Caspian rescues him...why? My First Narnia story! I hope you like it! Peter/Caspian slash
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair In Love**

Chapter One

Peter walked into Caspian for the 5th time that day.

"What is your problem?" Caspian asked, sickened of the way Peter had been treating him.

"You're my problem." Peter retorted.

"How am I your problem? The castle turn out wasn't my idea."

"You didn't stick to the plan as you were supposed to. That is how." Peter and Caspian stared at each other for a long time, each trying to overcome their hatred.

Peter had been blaming Caspian, since they met, for everything. He couldn't face the truth. He was wrong. It was his fault. Caspian had been there when he could not. He gathered the army and had done a fine job in getting them to trust him. Peter should be proud of Caspian, but instead blaming him for his own stupid actions.

Peter finally looked away from Caspian's eyes. If he looked any longer he may have not been able to stop himself from doing what in his heart pained when he thought about it. He was so in love with the man it was hardly bearable. He longed to touch his skin, his lips, and his hair. He longed to breath in his scent. He longed to kiss his lips with burning read passion. He longed to love and be loved by him.

So, naturally he did the only thing that he could do, and that was to blame him, hate him, and annoy him.

"Never mind." Peter finally turned away from him and walked away. He couldn't fight Caspian, he just couldn't.

Edmund walked up to Caspian. "Are you alright?" he asked Caspian after his brother was out of site.

"Yes. Though, I don't understand." Caspian's eyes showed his confusion.

Edmund did his best to explain. "Pete is just frustrated. He doesn't actually blame you; he just wishes that he could be their hero again. Glory definitely isn't everything to Pete, but when he was High King, he was treated with the highest respect and he wished to acclaim them again, even yours. When you didn't follow his orders, he became disturbed and he felt like he had no control and he is used to that. His role as High King earned him the respect and dedication of himself and all of his followers. He wishes 

to feel that again and with you here they respect you as much as they do him. I think he just needs time to adjust to the fact that he needs to share." Edmund chuckled at the end. He patted Caspian's shoulder and walked away.

Caspian was surprised at the knowledge one so young had possessed. He had taken Edmunds explanation into consideration and had come up with a plan. He would find a way to talk with Peter.

Peter was asleep when he was awakened by a hand on his mouth. He looked to see Caspian as the culprit. Caspian released his mouth and put his finger to his own mouth to ensure silence. He then motioned Peter to follow him. Reluctantly, Peter did as he was asked.  
Outside the Aslan's How, Peter asked, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I think I understand you a little better after thinking about it. I do not wish to take your position, but I do think it wise to at least listen to the options of your people, including me." Caspian explained.

'Damn it! How can I blame him when he speaks perfect sense?' Peter thought to himself. "Thank you for explaining yourself to me. I will take it into consideration and put it into development of my character.

Caspian nodded and to walk back into the Cavern. "I apologize for waking you." With that, he left.

Peter stayed in the same spot for a period of time. How would he keep his feelings at bay? Blaming Caspian was the only thing that had kept him sane.

Peter was lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice that he was being watched. The scout had been watching Peter for a while and when he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to move any time soon, he came up with the idea to kidnap him. He prepared an arrow and aimed it at the High King's right arm. He had walked slowly, closer to him so that he had more accurate aim. After feeling close enough, he shot the arrow.

Peter groaned at the pain. It didn't hurt as much as a blade cut to him and was able to hold in the scream, but wished that he hadn't. The scout tied Peter and forced him upon his steed. Peter did his best to squirm and to scream, but was unsuccessful when he was knocked unconscious.

Though the rider didn't know that someone had heard Peter's screams.

"King Edmund! Edmund!" Caspian yelled at Edmund to wake up.

"Just five more minutes Pete." Edmund groaned.

"Edmund! Peter's in trouble!" Caspian was desperate. He needed Edmund to wake up.

"What? Caspian? What happened?" Edmund was fully awake after hearing his brother was in trouble.

"He was taken by a scout of Miraz. I'm afraid of what they will do to him." Caspian explained.

"Why didn't you help him? If you saw it happen you could have done something to help protect him!" Edmund yelled.

"I'm sorry sire. There was nothing that I could do. By the time I heard Peter yell, he was knocked unconscious and the rider was riding away. That's why I came to get you."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Edmund was sincere in his apology. He just got overprotective with his family as Peter did. "Where do you suppose they've taken him, to the river or the Castle?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I would imagine the castle because that is where the dungeons are, but the army is on the move to invade. Miraz may just keep Peter with him."

"Then we are to have a scout of our own to go to the castle and look for Peter. I will look for him at Miraz's camp." Edmund determined.  
"I will go to the castle. I know every passage and every secret ally. You be careful my king." Caspian bowed to Edmund and gathered his horse. He didn't even put on a saddle or reins.

"Good luck!" Edmund yelled after Caspian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Edmund crept into the camp as swiftly as possible, making sure not to make a noise. The courageous Reepicheep joined him in the rescue. Susan and Lucy wished to join him, but knew their duty was to be prepared in case Edmund himself was caught.

Reepicheep checked every tent to see if Peter was in one, but had no luck. Edmund went further in the camp to explore some of the wagons. They were filled with food and supplies, but there was no Peter. They didn't happen to see Miraz either. Edmund guessed Miraz was with Peter at the castle. Edmund decided not to go back empty handed so he gathered all of the supplies he could and traveled with Reepicheep back to the How.

"You think Caspian will find him?" Reepicheep asked Edmund.

"I think so, but what I'm afraid of is what Miraz will want. " Edmund confessed.

"So you think this was a trap?"

"Yes, I do."

Caspian reached the bridge just before it was to be closed. His horse was to wait for him in the woods. He made his way to the dungeons to look for Peter, though he ran into some trouble. He defeated the soldiers with very little effort or noise. He was surprised at how skilled he had become just by practicing with High King Peter.

In the dungeons, there was no sign of Peter. That left one place Peter could be, Miraz's quarters. Caspian had only seen it once. Miraz had taken a prisoner to his quarters so that he may kill him the way he wished to. He had crept up to his uncle's room when he heard the screams and was curious. After what he saw that day, he vowed to never let it happen again.  
He was afraid that Peter was in that position and did his best to hurry to his uncle's chamber. He was caught a few times, but managed to escape. He was hit behind the head twice and almost lost consciousness, but he couldn't let Peter get hurt that way.

As he had gotten closer he could hear Peter's screams and that motivated him even more to push his way into he uncle's chamber. He didn't care how he did it only that he did do it. He didn't care if he got caught as long as he could get Peter out.

Finally, he reached his uncle's quarters and was trying to figure a way to get in. The door was locked and he knew he couldn't just barge in for fear that Miraz could kill Peter in that instant. No, he needed to find another way. He remembered the secret door that Miraz escaped from when they had raided the castle. Then, as his memory would recall, he remembered playing in that escape route as a boy. The professor had shown him every passage way, just in case he needed to get out.  


He made his way to the corridor that led to the passage way. He heard Peter scream again and he knew that he REALLY needed to hurry.

Miraz placed the dagger on Peter's neck. Peter had several cuts from the blade, but that wasn't what made him scream. What made him scream was the poison that was on the tip of the blade. It wasn't poison that could kill you, though enough of it could, Peter guessed. It burned as Miraz cut him. The Poison ran through his body causing him to writhe in pain. He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

"Poor, defenseless, High King Peter." Miraz laughed, "I only need you to extract the worm in your mist."

"Worm?" Peter groaned.

"Why, yes, of course. You don't think I can take the throne as long as Caspian still lives do you?" Peter finally understood. He was only the bait for Caspian.

"He won't come you know. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Oh, he'll come. I know he will." Miraz had the look of death in his eyes. He slid the blade on Peter's neck and Peter let out a pained cry. He begged in his mind that Caspian wouldn't come. He couldn't stand it if anything happened to him.

Caspian reached the secret door to Miraz's chambers, but it was guarded by the general. That was going to be tricky. He would have to create a diversion. There was a window along the staircase and Caspian threw a rock that he found out of it and hit a soldier. That had caused the soldier to yell and look around, causing the other soldiers to ask questions and look around as well. Finally, all of the soldiers were in a panic and began to yell and shout at each other.

The general heard the ruckus and ran down the stairs to stop it. Caspian hid himself out side of the window onto the roof of one of the towers. He then climbed back onto the stairs and made his way to the door. Caspian opened the door quietly, but was met face to face with his uncle.

"Caspian, my dear boy, so glad you made it." Miraz laughed. Caspian looked over his shoulder and saw Peter tied to the wall unconscious.

"What did you do to him?" Caspian gritted his teeth.

"I merely played with him a bit. Don't worry; he's not dead, yet." Miraz chucked evilly.

"Let him go. I don't care what you do with me, but let Peter go."

"Now why would I do that when I can have both of you at my mercy?" Caspian had to do something to get Peter out of there. He would have to fight his uncle. He drew his sword. Miraz laughed hard at the site, "You think you can fight me?" Miraz unsheathed his sword and picked his stance as he waited for Caspian's strike.

Caspian swung his sword and it hit Miraz's. At the sound of the blades colliding, Peter woke up. He saw Caspian and he couldn't believe his eyes. Caspian came for him. It was a hard fight to watch. Caspian had gotten hit twice in the arm and once in the leg, but he had made many good hits as well. His uncle was limping on both legs and he couldn't use his right arm. Though, Caspian got too cocky and didn't notice that they weren't alone.

"Caspian!" Peter yelled, but it was too late and an arrow hit his side, sending him to his knees. Peter had an adrenaline rush and pulled himself free from his binds. He rushed to Caspian and protected him from the next arrow aimed at his heart. It hit Peter on his shoulder blade.

Time soon froze. Caspian looked into Peter's pleading, blue eyes and Peter looked into Caspian's beautiful, helpless eyes. They thought all was lost, when, out of nowhere, a griffin came and smashed into the window and caught the arrow. Peter and Caspian, shocked, got up and grabbed onto the Griffin's claws. They had made it out.

The griffin flew them to where Caspian had left his horse.

"Can you take Peter back to the How?" Caspian asked the Griffin.

"I am sorry but I cannot. I was lucky to be able to get you out of there." The griffin whispered. He then collapsed. The Griffin was bleeding heavily under his wing. He had been one of the fighters when they raided the castle.

"Thank you." Caspian breathed and the Griffin nodded. He then closed his eyes and was gone. Caspian turned to where Peter was lying on the ground. He was out cold. Caspian called to him a few times, but was in vain in the end. Suddenly Caspian heard horses running towards them. He grabbed Peter and put him onto the horse. He then mounted and rode like the wind to get Peter to safety, "Hang on Peter. I will not fail you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Destrier ran as fast and as hard as he could. He could feel the desperation in Caspian's heart. He made a sudden turn and ran in the direction of the mountains. Caspian was too worried for Peter to really care. Though, he realized that he needed to get Peter to Lucy as soon as possible.

They ran for a few more minutes, and then stopped when they came to a small cave. Caspian realized that Destrier had done that to protect them from the soldiers. He patted Destrier neck in thanks and dismounted. He then guided Destrier into the cave. He didn't want Destrier to get caught in case they hadn't lost the soldiers.

He pulled gently at Peter and placed him on the ground. He then went outside the cave and gathered a few logs and sticks so that he could start a fire. He then undressed Peter and tried to clean his wounds best he could. As he undressed him, he could feel his heart pound. He was confused because he kept feeling embarrassed even after dressing the wounds. The feeling of Peter's skin made him blush even harder and he didn't understand.

After worrying about Peter, he decided to dress his own wounds. He didn't do a very good job but didn't seem to mind because Peter seemed to be doing a little better.

Destrier lay beside Caspian. Caspian was startled at the move but was quite thankful because of the warmth.

The next morning Caspian awoke to a crackling noise. Peter was still asleep so he got up as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake him.

He didn't see anything but didn't want to take any chances, so he woke up Destrier and tried to wake Peter. He found Peter in a cold sweat. He began to panic, and if there was danger he didn't know if he could get Peter back in time.

He picked Peter up and put him as carefully as he could onto the horse, then mounted himself right behind him. Destrier was cautious of every step for he knew Caspian was nervous about something. Suddenly Destrier bolted into a gallop and ran in the direction of the river.  
Caspian could hear it, a roar. Caspian looked behind them, and saw a white tiger on their trail.

"Please wait!" The tiger yelled to them. Caspian uneasily asked Destrier to stop and the horse cautiously stayed its distance. "I mean you no harm. I have heard that you are in need of help."

"Where did you hear that from?" Caspian spat at the tiger.

"There is no need to be rude you know. King Edmund has informed the army of Peter's kidnap. I went to follow you my prince and found Miraz's armies on the move. We have to hurry back to the How and I 

know the quickest way there. Please follow me."

Caspian trusted his words after hearing Edmunds name and signaled Destrier to do the same.

After a days run they made it to the clearing without any trouble from Miraz's armies.

"That's amazing. How did you know this way?" Caspian asked amazed.

"Many years of walking this, forest one possesses the knowledge of shortcuts." The tiger laughed.

Caspian begins to laugh but he had forgotten about his wounds and blacks out.

"Hurry! We must get them to Queen Lucy!" The tiger ran behind the horse to be sure they were not followed and to catch Caspian or Peter if either fell.

"Peter, Caspian!" Edmund yelled out as the horse and tiger approached the How.

"I got them here as fast as I could sire." The tiger said.

"Thank you. Lucy!" Edmund called to his sister as he laid Caspian and his brother on the ground. Peter was barely breathing and Caspian was sweating uncontrollably. Lucy arrived and dropped the fire flower juice into their mouths.

It took a few minutes, but Caspian finally awoke. Peter as well opened his eyes.  
"Thank you Lucy." Caspian bowed and looked at Peter.

"You came for me. Why?" Peter asked Caspian, but before Caspian could retort Peter's eyes were shut and he was unconscious again.

"Professor!" Caspian called his professor. He would know what happened to Peter. The professor came out of the tavern and kneeled beside Peter.

"Oh, no." He said.

"What did uncle do to him?" Caspian asked in a dark voice.

"He used the secret poison, poison made from the flowers that lie to the south of Calormen." The professor announced.

"What does that mean?" Caspian asked.

"Peter's wounds are healed, though I don't know if he'll have the strength to awaken from the poison" 

The professor looked at Peter's wounds. "He used way over the lethal dose. I am sorry."

Caspian was at a loss of words.

"So you are saying he won't wake up?" Edmund asked "That's impossible. He has to." Edmund began to panic.

"My King, I'm not saying he won't because this is Narnia and impossible things have been known to happen. I'm just saying it is highly unlikely." The professor said.

"He will wake up. I just know it!" Lucy yelled and ran back into the tavern. Susan, also at a loss for words, followed Lucy and tried her best to comfort her.

Caspian stayed by Peter's side as did Edmund. The Narnian army retreated inside and tried their best to keep their spirits high, but with the High King in that kind of condition, they didn't know what was to come of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Caspian and Edmund had made a comfortable spot inside the tavern so that Peter didn't have to lie on the hard ground. The Narnians kept watch and awaited Miraz's armies, but they never showed; at least not in the next 48 hours. Caspian guessed it had to do with the damage he had inflicted on Miraz, he guessed he was recuperating as well.

Edmund did his best to keep the spirits of the Narnian's at peace and even helped train with them. Susan and Lucy trained as well for they couldn't just sit still. Finally Lucy spoke up one day. She came to Peter's side and found Caspian by him at the same time his always came.

"You're in love with him are you not?" She startled him because he did not hear her come by his side.

"W-what makes you think that?" Caspian asked nervously.

"I thank you for rescuing him. I know you must have gotten hurt badly yet you got him here without caring about your own health. Every day at the same time you are here by his side. I don't think you really have to play dumb on this one. " Lucy chuckled. She looked at him and asked, "Have you had anything to eat?"

"No. I suppose I haven't." Caspian smiled.

"I shall grab us some food then." She left and returned without Caspian even noticing. She handed him some bread and a few nuts and they ate.

"How are you not scared?" Caspian finally asked as he looked at Queen Lucy.

"Oh, quite the contrary, I'm terrified. I don't know what I'd do without Peter. He looks after me and he is the only one that seems to listen to me. That is, until he met you."

"Me? What did I do?" Caspian asked confused.

"He is always trying to prove himself to you. You gathered the army and united them. You alone did that. He knows that he has been gone and there was nothing he could really have done about it, but seeing you do what he had done once, in kind of the same situation, made him want to prove he could still lead the Narnians." Lucy explained.

"I see. I didn't mean to take his pride away, the opposite really. I wanted to be equal to him. I had never led anything in my life, but the stories I had heard about the Kings and Queens of Old gave me the strength to face the Narnians that day. I think I have secretly admired the High King." Caspian confirmed to himself.

"That makes sense. I think Peter cares for you more than you think." Lucy said. She then formed tears in her eyes, "I don't want to lose him Caspian."

Caspian hugged Lucy and tried to comfort her, "Have faith like you always do. You know better than anyone that things come out alright in the end." He tried to believe his words more than she did.

"I think its time Aslan came out of hiding." Lucy said finally. Caspian looked at her and saw the determination in her eyes.

"You can use Destrier. Just ask him for assistance and I know he'll lend you what you need." Caspian said, "And make sure Susan goes with you. I don't want you going alone."

"Don't worry, I already planned on it." Lucy smiled, and Caspian smiled back. Lucy was gone in an instant and Caspian was again alone with Peter again.

A few seconds later, Edmund came running in. "Caspian! Miraz's army, they're here!"  
Caspian showed panic in his eyes. "Edmund, I need you to stay calm. You remember the battle plan right? I need you to get the army ready. Lucy and Susan are going after Aslan and we need time to stall. I think I know of a tradition that might be able to help us."

Edmund listened to Caspian's plan. Peter was to be the one to fight Miraz, but if he didn't wake up in time, Caspian was to take over.

Edmund didn't know what to think. How would Peter react to this if he did awake? Was he ever going to awake. Panic began to fuel his blood and Caspian could see it. "Edmund, please, I need you to be calm. Your brother and I need you right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edmund, along with a centaur and a giant, went to deliver the message while Caspian was doing what he could to help the army and wake Peter.

He gazed at Peter and thought of what he could do. He then thought of his conversation with Lucy and thought of what might help.

Caspian approached Peter. He touched his shoulder, his hair. He thought of the right words to  
use. What did he need? What words could be used to reach him? Then he found it.

He leaned down and touched his cheek. He then whispered into his ear, "Pete, I need you." There was no reaction from Peter, so Caspian did his best to hold in his tears. He closed his eyes and felt at peace with what he had said. He then nodded and turned to prepare for battle with Miraz.

He helped the Narnians gather weapons and armor. They then headed out of the tavern and onto the battle field, feeling as ready as they'd ever be.

"Do not be afraid! Now is the time that our true courage and bravery shines upon us! We must not bow our heads in defeat; we must not show our fear! Even if their numbers are greater, we are smarter! Use your knowledge and your tactics! I know we can beat them! For High King Peter and for all of Narnia, I know this trial will be won!" The Talmeranian Prince gave his first ever speech and I have to say that it was a damn good one.

The Narnians cheered and were overly motivated. Caspian knew right then and there that they could make it through, no matter how hard.

"I was wrong. You have more than what it takes to lead these people." Caspian froze. Their eyes met and everyone around them seemed to be moving at a faster pace than himself and Peter. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was alright!

"When…?" Caspian started, but was silenced.

"That's not what matters. What matters is I'm here now and I need to get ready."  
"Get ready for what exactly?" Caspian asked.

"I have to duel Miraz right?" Peter smiled at Caspian.

"No! Not in that condition you're not. I will not have you go into battle just to be killed at the state you are in. Hell, you can barely stand!" Caspian yelled.

Peter walked up to Caspian and put a hand on his shoulder, "I need you to have faith in me right now. I 

know I can do it. You said it remember? Have faith and the impossible can happen. Well maybe not in those words exactly, but you understand." Peter chuckled, but Caspian saw no amusement in his statement.

"You are asking me to risk your life on a moment of faith? How the hell can I when your knees are shaking underneath your weight? You may be able to do the impossible, but at a reasonable state! I can't lose you again!" Caspian looked at Peter with his eyes filled with tears; those eyes that could pierce right through your heart.

Peter looked at Caspian sadly, but said no different, "Yes. I'm asking you to believe in me. I know I can do this and I know that you know I can, so please. I just need you to be at my side, as my equal." Peter smiled.

Caspian looked at him with shocked eyes, but soon they became kind and full of warmth. Peter heard him. He understood him, "Always and forever, my king." He nodded and let Peter lead the way onto the battlefield.

Just as they arrived outside, Edmund was walking back with the centaur and the giant. As soon as Edmund spotted his brother, he smiled and ran to him.

"Peter! You're alright! I knew you'd make it!" Edmund hugged his brother.  
After they settled down after the shock of Peter's awakening, they sat upon the rocks to discuss the battle plan.

"Peter!" The familiar voice of Susan came from the direction of the forest, Reepicheep close behind, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Oh, pray Aslan! It's a miracle!" Reepicheep bowed.

Peter smiled and thanked them, but asked the question, "Lucy?"

"She made it through. We had been followed by a few of Miraz's scouts, but with a little help, we were able to throw them off course." Susan smiled as she looked at Reepicheep.

"Sire, Miraz is on the move." The white tiger announced.

They all looked towards the end of the river's side of the field. Miraz on his white stallion was approaching with his General and second in command. (I don't remember his name either!!)

Peter saw Miraz's look of death yet again, but this time, it was for him.  
Caspian put a hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed.

"Please don't worry. I just need you to believe." Peter closed his eyes and put on the remainder of his armor, "You know the plan! I am counting on each and every one of you!" He yelled as he grabbed his sword and helmet.

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund approached the circle. Susan, along with the archers, went to the top of the How and got into position. The rest of the army readied their positions as well.  
Miraz arrived soon enough and was ready to mock the young king as he readied his helmet.

"It's nice to see you again, my young king. Haven't had enough of my beating yet?" Miraz laughed.

"I think it's your turn to start screaming Miraz." Peter yelled with hate in his eyes.

"We'll see who screams soon enough." Miraz smiled evilly and they both entered the circle.  
Edmund handed Peter his sword and the general did the same with Miraz. They circled each other for a while, and then Peter made the first move.

Caspian gripped his hands as he watched the duel. Peter looked amazing the entire time. Even when he had looked finished, he found the strength to keep going. Their blades collided numerous times and each time, Caspian looked more and more panicked.

Suddenly, Miraz and Peter stopped the duel for a moment of breath. Peter headed to his side as Miraz did the same. Miraz was talking in silent to his general as he was getting patched up. He kept looking at Peter with a death glare.

"I think he dislocated my shoulder." Peter said to Edmund, "I'm sorry you know. I haven't been much of a brother. If this goes bad, I want you to know, ARGH!" Peter screamed as Edmund popped his shoulder back into place.

"Not now." Was all Edmund had to say. Peter looked upon him with thankful eyes.

Caspian pleaded to himself that it would all end well. After hearing the sound of defeat in Peter's words, he began to lose faith. He was quickly proven wrong as Peter looked at him with triumphant eyes. He had never seen Peter that way, so full of confidence. Peter knew that he would be alright, and that made Caspian believe in him once again.

The duel began again once Miraz said a final word to his general.

"Where were we?" Peter asked and then smirked, "Ah, yes, I was just about to kick your ass!" Peter yelled and he made the first move yet again. Miraz dodged it easily and the duel was on again.

A few minutes passed and both Miraz and Peter were getting more and more tired, especially Miraz.

"What? Too difficult for an old man?" Peter antagonized. Miraz smiled and looked over at his general. Peter lunged for another attack that was blocked again by Miraz. Miraz punched Peter on the chin and that made him double over. Right at the moment when Peter picked himself up, an arrow pierced he side.

He yelled in agony and Caspian was at his side in a second. "Peter! Oh no. Hang on Pete. Lucy! Damn it!" Caspian carried Peter in his arms and brought him to the grass.

"Pete! For the love of Aslan! When are you going to learn to stop getting yourself in trouble?" Edmund yelled at his brother.

"Sorry guys. I'll be alright. I need to finish my…duel." Peter could barely talk and he bled hard.

"Edmund put pressure on his wound and keep an eye out for Lucy!" Caspian took charge. He walked up to the circle. He approached Miraz, "How dare you." Caspian glared at his uncle.

"How dare I you ask? Very simple, you just do." He laughed at his nephew. Caspian found Peter's sword and grabbed it.

"You cheated, so in all fairness, I take Peter's place." Caspian announced.

"Fine with me," Miraz said,"I'll get 2 birds with one stone!" Miraz yelled as he made the first strike.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Caspian blocked Miraz's attack with much effort. Peter was truly amazing if he was able to battle Miraz as long as he did. Miraz struck again and again; it was all Caspian could do to keep blocking him.

Caspian fell to the ground after a hard blow from Miraz. Miraz lifted his sword into the air and was about to strike when Caspian kicked the wound on his leg. Miraz fell to his knees in pain. Caspian rose to his feet and struck Miraz, but Miraz quickly recovered and blocked.

This occurred for a number of times. They each struck and blocked one another. Peter and Edmund watched in amazement as they saw the prince keep up with Miraz.

Finally they parted; Miraz on one far side and Caspian on the other.

"You really think you can handle me boy?" Miraz shouted.

"I have so far, have I not?" Caspian smirked. Miraz glared at the comment. He then ran for another strike. Caspian was ready for him and dodged it, but Miraz had a different plan. He struck his blade to the side, where Caspian tried to dodge, and it sliced Caspian's right arm.

He yelled in pain and Miraz only laughed. Miraz was getting overly cocky and a little desperate, Caspian could tell. He looked upon his uncle and waited for him to strike again.

Miraz did strike again. He swung his blade at Caspian's head and this time, Caspian was ready. He ducked and moved swiftly. It was like slow motion from there. Caspian stuck his blade onto Miraz's left shoulder and could see the look of utter shock on Miraz's face.  
Miraz fell back to his knees and looked up at Caspian, "I guess I was wrong. Maybe you do have what it takes to be a Talmeranian King."

Caspian lifted his blade again and prepared to strike the fallen Miraz, when he looked into the eyes of his uncle. He saw pain, evil, desperation, and most of all fear. Then Miraz looked down.

"ARGH!" Caspian yelled as he struck his blade. It landed in a patch of grass not far from Miraz's knees, "Not one like you." He glared at Miraz through his tears, "Keep your life. I'm giving the Narnians back their kingdom." All the Narnians cheered at the defeat of Miraz.  
Caspian ran to Peter's side, "How is he?" Caspian asked Edmund.

"I think he'll be alright. I bandaged him up pretty well, and the tiger brought him some herbs." He nodded to the tiger.

"I do have a name you know." The tiger grunted. "It's Salden."

"Forgive me; Salden brought Peter some herbs, so he seems to be doing much better." Edmund smiled.

Suddenly, Miraz's general yelled, "Treachery!" and everyone looked to find Miraz on the ground with an arrow to his side, one of Susan's arrows.

"ATTACK!" Miraz's second in command yelled as he ran to his horse and followed the general back to the regiments.

"Come on! We have to get Peter to safety!" Edmund yelled at Caspian. Caspian nodded and they attempted to move him, but were stopped.

"No. I will fight." Peter said.

"Damn it Pete! This is no time to be getting suicidal on us! Or did you forget? YOU WERE HIT BY A BLOODY ARROW!" Edmund was furious. How could Peter be so stupid?

"My king," Started Salden, "the herbs I gave him, they stabilized the wound. The High King will be able to fight as long as he doesn't over do it."

Caspian looked into Peter's eyes and Peter looked into his. They could each see into each other's soul.

"He needs to do this. I know he can." Caspian said in a low voice without taking his eyes off Peter's. Peter nodded his thanks and got to his feet.

"Get ready!" Peter yelled to the army.

Caspian got upon a stallion and readied himself for the battle plan. He waited for Peter's signal.

The first regiment from Miraz's army was marching towards them. As soon as they got close enough, Peter turned to Caspian and gave the signal.

Caspian ran into the How and readied the Narnians, "Narnians…CHARGE!" They ran into the tunnels of the How.

One, two…

Peter waited for the army to get closer.

Three, four…

They ran further into the depths of the tunnels.

Five, six, seven, eight…

The army came closer…

Nine, ten…

"Get ready!" Peter yelled.

"Now!" Caspian shouted and all the Narnians attacked the pillars.

The ground started to shake and collapse. Boulders were crashing in all around them but they stayed their ground. The cavalry charged, but they soon started to feel the effects of the shaking. Suddenly all around them, the ground caved in and many fell into the hole.

"For Aslan!" Peter shouted as he and the Narnian army charged. Caspian and the remaining army emerged from under the ground and attacked the cavalry.

For a while it looked like they had the upper hand, but as fate would have it, that thought didn't last long. The next regiments were marching towards the collapsed ground. Peter could see the possible out come and he didn't want another castle mishap.

"Back to the How! Get inside!" He yelled and all the Narnians retreated to the How.

"Don't let them escape!" The first in command shouted and the boulders slammed into the opening of the How. Caspian saw as the boulders hit the walls and could see where it was going to collapse.

"Peter!" He grabbed Peter by the arm and held him back, so he wouldn't go under the tumbling rocks. The Narnians that headed inside were soon crushed by the falling rocks and the ones that got away were headed back up beside Caspian and Peter.

Peter looked up to see that Susan was hanging by the hand of the dwarf and fell onto a ledge. She was safe. He then looked at the attacking army. Caspian looked at him and could tell what he was thinking. Peter looked to Edmund and then to Caspian and nodded.

They shouted as they ran to face the rest of the army. Caspian tried not to leave Peter's side but found he was battling soldier after soldier and it took him further away.

Peter did his best to concentrate on his fighting, but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take.

Edmund had two swords in his hands and fought enemy after enemy. He was trying to keep a close eye on Peter, but he found it hard with all the bodies in his line of vision.  


Susan as well was too busy with her fight that she couldn't keep a good enough eye on Peter.

Caspian finally got a clear vision of Peter, "Peter! Watch out, behind you!" Caspian had been too worried about Peter that he didn't see behind his own back. Caspian was on the edge of the collapsed field, and was hit in the head by what felt like a rock. He fell into the crevasse and he blacked out for just a moment. When he opened his eyes he saw the general charge him. Caspian had fear in his eyes, but soon lost the fear when he saw the root come out of the dirt and grab the general.

Caspian was at a loss of words, but felt he didn't need to say anything. He started to climb out of the crevasse and saw Peter stand before him. Peter let out a hand and helped him climb out.

Miraz's army was retreating to the river and the Narnian army followed closely behind. They came to the bridge and saw Lucy on the other side. Caspian saw Peter tense up when he saw her all alone.

The general was shocked that he was stopped by a little girl, but soon got over it and he and the rest of the army charged her. A second later, a great lion stepped beside her.

Peter loosened his grip on his sword and smiled. It was the Great Lion of the Wood, Aslan. He gave a great roar and soon the King of the water arrived. He broke the bridge and swallowed the general.

Shortly after, Miraz's armies threw in their swords and were guided back home.

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Caspian came across the river and bowed their heads to Aslan. He told the kings and queens to rise, but Caspian did not.

"All of you." Aslan said. Peter looked at Caspian with cheerful eyes.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian confessed. Peter smiled.

"For that very reason, I know you are." Caspian stood and smiled at Edmund and then to Peter.

Aslan started talking to Lucy about something, but Caspian didn't really care. His eyes were solely set on Peter's. They won the war, Caspian could figure out his feelings now. Then he remembere,"Lucy, could Peter use more of your juice? He was hit by an arrow earlier."

Lucy opened the bottle and let a drop fall onto Peter's lip.

"Thanks Lu." He smiled and looked to Caspian.

Later that night, they arrived back at the castle. It wasn't Cair Paravel but Peter didn't seem to mind as long as Caspian was happy.

Caspian was soon alone with his thoughts. He had guided the Kings and Queens of Olde to their rooms and then went to his. He was on his balcony admiring the scenery. He had forgotten how beautiful his view was and he looked at it with a new passion.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone enter his room.

"Caspian?" Peter asked. Caspian turned sharply, but sighed as he saw Peter, "I'm sorry. I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." Caspian apologized. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but soon enough Peter broke the tension.

"I heard it you know."

"Heard what exactly?" Caspian asked nervously.

"I heard your conversation with Lucy. Thank you for giving her what I couldn't." he started, "Though I have to ask again because you never gave her a straight answer. Are you in love with me?"

Caspian bit his lip. He really did hear the conversation. What would he tell him? What could he tell him? He didn't even know himself. "I-well-I…I don't really know an answer to that question…" Caspian stuttered.

Peter smiled and came closer to Caspian. Caspian's head was lowered and Peter wanted to see his eyes. He put his finger on Caspian's chin and lifted his head, "Not knowing the answer, you answered it for me." Caspian looked into Peter's eyes and Peter moved so they were only an inch apart.

Caspian smiled and finished the distance between them. Their lips met in a gentle, sweet kiss. Caspian felt the warmth in Peter's lips and wanted more. Soon they were battling for dominance as the kiss grew more and more heated.

Caspian couldn't believe it, how wonderful he felt at that very moment. He wished it would never end, but soon enough they needed to breathe.

"How long?" Caspian asked Peter.

"Since we raided the castle. Seeing you so saddened by your uncles words, and then hurt by that arrow." Peter clenched his teeth, "I wanted to hold you so bad."

"I see." Caspian smiled, "Well, you can hold me now if you'd like."

Peter grabbed Caspian's hand and looked at his fingers. He studied them, felt them, and tasted them, "You are so beautiful." Peter said in a dazed voice.

Caspian closed his eyes as Peter placed his lips upon his neck. Peter started to unbutton Caspian's shirt. He opened it so every part of Caspian's torso was showing.

"Oh, wow." Peter needed to touch him, to taste him. He studied every part of Caspian's torso and soon became aware of every spot that made Caspian shiver.

Caspian couldn't handle it any more. He grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him up to face him. He grabbed Peter's face and dove in for a passionate kiss. He then unbuttoned Peter's shirt, for he needed to know him as well.

"Look who's talking! You're gorgeous…" Caspian looked at Peter with those beautiful eyes that made you melt. You could see the love in them, the passion, the want.

Caspian went to kiss him again, but was stopped by Peter. Caspian looked at him confused.

"Shh. I heard some one." Peter put a finger to his lips. A second later, Aslan was at the door.

"Peter, could you come with me please?" Aslan asked. Peter nodded.

Caspian held onto his hand and Peter looked at him with pleading eyes. Caspian let go and watched as Aslan guided him away.

Caspian was left alone with a sorrowful look in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Caspian couldn't seem to fall asleep that night. Peter never came back and he couldn't forget the way that he touched him. It excited him and it was all he could do to hold back his desires.

The next day was Caspian's coronation ceremony and ball. He didn't see Peter that day, but thankfully he saw him at the ball. He looked radiant. He wore blue dress robes and his golden crown. He looked like a true king.

Caspian was at the head of the table when they sat for dinner. Peter was on his right and Susan was to his left. Edmund sat beside his brother and Lucy sat beside her sister. Aslan began the dinner with a speech to announce congratulations and well being for the new king of Narnia. All of Narnia was invited and Caspian was quite amazed that they could all fit in his Castle.

After the dinner, the ball began. He danced with Susan and Lucy for a small amount of the night. Many Narnian nymphs asked him to dance as well and he couldn't refuse.

Most of the night for Caspian had been spent in dancing and all he wanted was to spend some time with Peter. He was very nervous, though, as to finding out what Aslan had to say. What would all of Narnia have to say?

He finally got some alone time by taking a refreshment break. He traveled the castle a bit recalling old memories and thinking about the new ones he'd be making. He passed a room where a magnificent chandelier hung and he heard voices. He looked inside to find Aslan, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy talking.

"Is that what you want Peter?" Caspian heard Susan ask.

Peter looked down and Aslan spoke, "I think Peter knows what is best for his family and himself. It would be the best judgment to trust in the once High King of Narnia.

"Peter, I want you to be happy. I have always trusted in you and I don't think I will ever stop. Besides, this is Narnia. I know I will see you again. I just want to see that smile that you always gave me." Lucy finished.

"Yah Pete. I'll always be on your side. No matter what you choose or what path you decide to take. You have my support." Edmund confessed.

Susan looked at him through questioning eyes, "What about mom and dad? What about your schooling? What about me? I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Susan began to sob.

Peter approached her and then gave her a comforting hug, "Thank you Susan. I know now that I can 

always depend on you. I want this, I really do. I think I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. You will never lose me as a brother. Remember, this is Narnia; the impossible always happens." Peter smiled at Susan and she over came her worry.

"I want him to be happy Aslan." Susan confessed.

"I as well want his happiness. I will do what I can, though I cannot make any promises. Use the time that you have left and cherish the memories that you make." Aslan told Peter, "Ah, right on time. Please enter your majesty."

The door opened to reveal Caspian on the other side. He bowed and made his way in, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was just walking the castle and I heard noises."

"It's quite alright. I think its time for us to leave anyway." Aslan motioned for the kings and queens to follow him, but Peter stayed behind. Aslan looked at him and Peter bowed.

Finally, they were alone again. Caspian walked up to Peter and put a hand onto his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Peter looked at him with his beautiful, blue eyes and hugged him, "I need you tonight."  
That was all Caspian needed to hear. He brought their lips together and they kissed passionately. It was deeper and needier than the one from the previous night and that worried Caspian. He wouldn't dwell on it though because Peter needed him.

They walked to Caspian's chambers and closed the door behind them. Caspian pushed Peter onto his bed and he started to unbutton him.

"Wait, could we, possibly, take this slow?" Peter asked with a nervous face.

Caspian just smiled, "Whatever you need."

They undressed each other and explored every inch of the others body. They each knew every spot that made them shiver, laugh, moan in passion, and grunt in pain. Caspian positioned himself on top of Peter and he kissed him gently. Peter looked nervous as Caspian prepared him.

Peter grabbed onto the back of his head and whispered into his ear, "I'm afraid." Caspian was so incredibly turned on by his shyness.

He kissed him again, only with the most passion he had ever given in a kiss, "It will hurt, but I need you to trust me." Peter relaxed himself and readied himself for Caspian. He grabbed onto Caspian's arms for support and Caspian held him close.

It did hurt, for Peter screamed as Caspian entered, but once Caspian began to move, the pain seemed to disappear. Caspian went slow and gentle in his movements. He coaxed Peter with kisses all over his face, neck, and his chest. Peter held onto him as the pleasure began to build.

"You feel wonderful." Peter said after all the pain disappeared from his body. Caspian kissed his lips and they battled for dominance.

Caspian began to speed up his penetrations and they both moaned with pleasure. Peter began to kiss Caspian's neck as he held on tight to him. They began to sweat and it had tasted sweet. Peter couldn't stop licking him and Caspian closed his eyes and held onto Peter as tight as he was allowed.

Soon, the pleasure built up and they were about to release. Caspian grabbed Peter and Peter held onto Caspian with what he could. His nails dug into Caspian's back, but it just added to the pleasure as they came into each other's arms.

--

Caspian woke up with a smile upon his face. He rolled onto his side so that he could see his love when he opened his eyes. He placed his hand on the side of the bed, but was confused to feel nothing but the sheets there.

He opened his eyes and saw no one there. He knew it did happen because he was completely naked and he usually slept with at least a shirt on. He got up and dressed himself. He then made his way to the dinning area for breakfast.

Along the way he ran into Aslan, "Your majesty, good morning."

"Good Morning." He replied back and bowed slightly.

"After you finish with your morning meal, could you gather your people together?" Aslan asked.

"Of course. May I ask why?" Caspian asked kindly.

"You will know soon enough." Aslan replied. He bowed and let the new king continue his journey to his morning meal.

--

After Caspian gathered everyone in the courtyard, he went in search of Aslan. He went through a set of double doors and arrived at the battle grounds for when they raided the castle. He saw Aslan, Susan, and Peter walking and talking to each other.

"Your majesty?" Aslan called out to Caspian.

"Uh, they are ready." Caspian got out. He eyed Peter, but saw he wouldn't even look at him.

He looked upon Susan with questioning eyes and all he saw in reply were sad ones.

"Thank you, we will be there shortly." Aslan said as they resumed their walk.

--

In the courtyard everyone was gathered and a few Narnians as well as Aslan, King Caspian, and the Kings and Queens of Olde stood at the top by a great tree.

"I have gathered you hear today to offer you a second chance. The Narnian's have their land and homes back. If you do not wish to live in peace with them, I offer you a salvation." King Caspian announced.

"I offer you a chance to start over in the land of your four fathers. It is a small island where the land of the Kings and Queens of Olde came from. It's a good as place as any for those who wish to make a new start." Aslan finished.

They waited a moment for someone to speak up. Then, Miraz's general, wife, and father in law spoke up. Aslan blessed them with a good life and they disappeared as they stepped onto the tree. A few people began to panic and some even cried that they were lying. Reepicheep offered himself and 11 other mice to enter without delay, and Aslan just smiled.

"No, we will go." Peter spoke up. Caspian looked at him with a panicked look in his eyes. Lucy had formed tears in her eyes and she walked over to the Narnians to say her goodbyes. Susan and Edmund followed. Peter looked up to Caspian and then followed his siblings' example.

They each lined up to head into the tree, but Peter stopped them. He went up to Caspian and hugged him so he could whisper in his ear, "Wait for me. I will come back." He looked at  
Caspian for confirmation and Caspian placed his lips upon Peter's.

"I will wait for eternity." He replied as he let him go.

Peter came back to his place in line and bowed thanks to Aslan. Aslan smiled in return. A second later, they were gone.

--

Three Years Later…

Peter came of age. He was finished with his schools and his duties as the protector. He was on a train to meet up with his brother and two sisters. The train came to a stop and he exited through the doors. Susan, Edmund and Lucy were waiting for him. He walked with them to the entrance of the train station after they reunited and asked of health and other things.

Suddenly, time froze and they felt the familiar tingle of magic pulling at their bodies. Peter smiled. It was time.

They came onto the familiar view of their beloved Narnia. They had arrived back at Cair Paravel and saw Aslan waiting for them.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled as she ran to hug him.

"My Kings and Queens, it has been a while. You will find Narnia a more peaceful place for its king has done a wonderful job forming the new millennium." Aslan said and looked at Peter.

At the mention of the King, Peter's spirits rose.

"May we see him?" Peter asked desperately.

Aslan stepped aside, for he was 3 years older and much bigger than Peter was used to, and he saw Caspian not far behind him. Peter ran to him. It was the happiest he had been in the last 3 years.

When he arrived in the arms of the man he loved, he studied him. Caspian looked a few years older, but still just as beautiful.

"I want you to know that I have a son," Caspian started and Peter began to panic, "but I never married." Peter pulled Caspian's head down for a deep and longing kiss.

"I guess I'll just have to purify you then." Peter laughed and he hugged Caspian hard. Caspian didn't think, he just laughed and hugged Peter with the same strength.

Aslan, Susan, Edmund and Lucy just smiled. He was back. The Peter they knew and were used to, was home.

I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to write more in the future!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
